First
by Azuki Bean
Summary: Before he was known as the Iron Heart, before he became one of the Uncrowned King, he was simply Kiyoshi Teppei. A strange boy with strange habits, who also possessed a strange magnetic pull. Without realizing it, he became my first. My first love, my first kiss, my first everything. Drabble series. R&R
1. Chapter 1

The first time I had watched him play was back in middle school, during my last year.

I was heading home after school a little later than usual due to kendo practice, and decided to cut through the yard. And then I saw him, Kiyoshi Teppei. I always thought he was a strange boy with strange habits. He had a taste for strange candies and was too honest. But when I watched him shooting baskets, he was _beautiful._ His form was flawless and his accuracy was perfect. He seemed to glisten in the light of the setting sun.

I hadn't even realized I had stopped to watch him play until the ball bounced off the rim and rolled to my feet.

"Hey! Could you pass that?"

"Oh! Umm... sure," I said as a fiery blush lit my cheeks. I felt embarrassed that he found out I was watching. I bent down and picked up the ball before tossing it to him.

"Thanks."

Out of habit, I adjusted my glasses and stared down at my toes.

"It's no problem."

"You're... Suzuhara-chan, right?"

I looked up. He was facing the basket, preparing to shoot.

"Izumiko is fine!"

_Swish._

"Is that so? Well then Izumiko-chan, care to rebound for me?" He looked at me and smiled.

I tilted my head. "Rebound?"

His expression dropped. "You don't know what a rebound is? You collect the ball basically."

"Oh! Ahahaha... So that's what it is." My cheeks felt ten times hotter as I began to stroke my braid more furiously. "I'd be glad to rebound."

I walked over toward the net and placed my bookbag and shinai down. My two braids fell over my shoulders.

He smiled as he squared up to shoot. His knees were bent, muscles flexed, eyes locked. Then he shot and I swore that was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I grabbed the ball and passed it to him. He shot again, and again, and again. I wasn't able to tear my eyes away from him.

Before I knew it, it became dark. He took the hem of his shirt and wiped it onto his face.

"Let's call it a day, neh?"

"Oh. Um, okay."

I grabbed my bookbag and shinai wrapped in a blue cloth. His eyebrows shot up.

"You play kendo?"

I nodded.

His mouth curved into a thoughtful smile. "I never would have guessed."

I shifted the bamboo sword in my hands awkwardly. "I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Do you want me to walk you home? It's getting dark."

My eyes widened and I shook my head frantically. "No no no no! I'm okay! I- I'll see you at school tomorrow!"

Then I ran off, my two braids flying behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time I really began to notice him was after I had watched him play.

During classes, he sat in the back, talking and laughing with his friends. He was the nice, funny one, but the teachers had thought otherwise about that group. Which was why whenever a teacher called on him, I would hold my breath, hoping he knew the answer. I didn't know why, but I didn't want him to get in trouble. And he never did. He was smart and clever too, which explained why he never failed to give the correct answer. That always made me smile just a teensy bit. I pushed back my glasses and tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

"Suzuhara-chan." I sat up and gave the teacher my full attention. "What's the answer to number twelve?"

I looked down at my paper and read off of it, "Radical twenty-three."

The teacher nodded and moved on.

I noticed him in the halls too. He was tall and lean and many girls did seem to have an eye for him.

"Hey Izumiko-chan!"

I raised my head to look around. Kiyoshi Teppei was at the end of the hall, maneuvering through the thin crowd to get to me. He stopped a foot away, towering over me with a large grin.

"What is it?"

"I heard you have a kendo match against Seika today!"

"Yeah, I do actually."

"I came to wish you good luck! I've really wanted to see you in action since I found out you were on the team, but I have practice today so sorry. Maybe next time!"

I was genuinely surprised that he knew, or even cared to wish me good luck. A blushed dusted my cheeks as I politely said, "Thank you."

He patted my back. "Well I have to go now. See you later."

We waved goodbye to each other before he disappeared.

* * *

I started this series a while back when my writing style was still "young." Honestly, I only decided to publish it now because I found it in my drafts. Lol. The first two chapters are completely raw and unedited. I'll think about publishing more. However I have to worry about updating my other stories and writing those in the process.


	3. Notice

Hello all you readers.

Wow, it's been about half a year since I've last been on this site, and a lot has changed since then.

Firstly, I would like to apologize for abandoning all my stories so suddenly. And I am sorry for leaving you readers with unfinished works. I've been incredibly busy with school life and other things that I've honestly forgotten about this place. I've even been away for such a long time that I've grown unaccustomed to the format of everything.

One good thing that I'd like to inform you lot is that my writing has drastically improved during the time that I was away. However, I am sorry again to say that I will not be continuing my stories here, for I have started anew on another site, AsianFanfics. Even more saddening for you readers, is that I won't be writing anything on anime there, since I feel that I have moved past that. Instead, on aff, I currently write more on subjects that fall under the kpop category. But whether you're a fan of that or not, or have an accout on aff, please check it out. You never know, it might actually appeal to you.

* * *

You readers have been a fountain of knowledge for me. This was the place where all my writing had started, and I want to thank you for that. Without you guys, I don't know what I would be doing right now. You all helped me to improve and grow, supporting me every step of the way. Thank you. Thank you. I had so much planned for this site, I had so many more stories and plots saved in my drafts that I am so sad I will never be able to write. There was even one plot that I been working on and modifying for years, and I am extremely depressed that I will never be able to write it.

I'll list off some of the plots that I can still remember here, since I will never be able to work on them, and anything else I remember.

-A girl falls into her bathtub and ends up in the animated sea of the Free!Iwatobi-verse. Haruka saves her from drowning. From there, he learns that she is of our world, and they most protect her secret while trying to find a way to get her back home.

-(the plot I've been working on for a few years) A girl belongs to a clan of cursed blood. She and Kakashi from Naruto become childhood friends and grow up together. I don't remember much of this plot, since I've been modifying it for years, but I do remember that ANBU played a major key role in all of this.

-A young woman dies in a car accident and is reborn into the Naruto-verse. Oddly enough, she remembers only a few snippets of the anime from her old world. Something that makes her different from the rest of the OCs, however, is that she was born mute. She falls in love with Obito, and throughout the course of the story she ends up aiding him as he carries out antagonistic actions, with the belief that he was still good.

-Kid Naruto one day meets a strange, young woman who speaks in a dialect from another era. She becomes a motherly figure, and raises him up, while feeding him tales of the hokages. Her presence becomes known in the village as Naruto's caretaker, and people respect her for that. However when Naruto leaves on his journey with Jiraiya, and then returns a few years later, it appears that everyone in the village has forgotten about her existence. And now that Naruto was older, he also takes notice that the young woman has not aged a day since she first met Naruto. She claims that the people around her were no longer in need of love, and she eventually fades from existence. Naruto is not even able to mourn the loss, for he has also forgotten about her. A prequel would have revealed that the young was from the warring clans era, where Tobirama and Hashirama were still young and in their prime. She was cursed in some way, which made her appear in front of those that needed love, and disappear when they no longer needed it. There was supposed to be a love triangle between the girl, Tobirama, and Madara somehow. I forget much of the middle part, but she was eventually forgotten when Tobirama passed and Madara went into hiding.

-Naruto AU in a land of festivals, carnivals, fireworks, arranged marriages, and the like. Shika-Ino-Cho played major roles, along with the OC and Naruto. Shikamaru and the OC were to partake in an arranged marriage, but then the OC is swept off her feet by Naruto, who was a street performer.

As for my discontinued stories, Petrichor and Sonata by the Sea, it goes like...

Petrichor: The OC and Makoto would enter a sweet, slow-progressing romance. For example, she would fall asleep in the library and find Makoto's blazer draped over her shoulders. There would have been conflict when her brother entered the picture, but that was all I remembered.

As for Sonata by the Sea, the OC is left unable to play violin due to her injury, and is transferred to the hospital in Iwatobi. There she is reunited with Sousuke who has his shoulder injury, and they struggle together with the injuries that prevent them from doing what they love. Romance ensues. Also revealed that Gorou is her uncle.

* * *

Since I am unable to post links here, I'll just tell you where you can contact me.

Tumblr: optimus-unreal

Asianfanfics: optimus-unreal (please check out my stories)

* * *

This feels like a heavy wait has been taken off my chest. Again, thank you all so much for sticking with me all this time.

This is Azuki Bean signing off for the last time.

Goodbye.


End file.
